kingdomdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Adult Sunstalker
The Adult Sunstalker (also referred to as just Sunstalker) is a huntable quarry monster included in the Sunstalker Expansion. Lore "Once sky had no day. There was a Shadow that was sad, it could only play in the small light of a lantern. The Shadow found a hole in the sky and decided to steal enough lanterns to fill it. It took many generations, and when it was done the shadow slept under its big light, dreaming dreams about how it would play. When it awoke, all of the light was gone! At the center of the hole in the sky, was a tiny shining entity, with a great big mouth. The shadow named the tiny thing the sun and they played forever."Kingdom Death: Monster online store - Sunstalker expansion description "A rarely seen entity that swims through light. As they reach adulthood they become voracious, attempting to ingest a lifetime of food before they lay their young and take to the sky. There, from immense altitudes, they shine a radiant, warm light that slowly matures their spawn over countless human generations."Kingdom Death: Monster online store - Adult Sunstalker miniature description Sunstalkers are rarely seen creatures that manipulate and swim through light, shifting the colors of the spectrum at their whim. As they reach adulthood they become voracious, attempting to ingest a lifetime of food before they lay their young and take to the sky. There, from immense altitudes, they shine a radiant, warm light that slowly matures their spawn over countless human generations. A tribe of humans began to worship a very ancient Sunstalker as the sun itself when it stepped down from the sky to rest on a mountain top. Countless generations and centuries have passed and a strange symbiotic relationship has emerged between human and monster. The human culture tends to the Sunstalkers young spawn, feeding it with a combination of food and ritual sacrifice. Only the fairest of maidens are selected for the horrifying honor of being a caretaker and not many survive the creatures period of infancy. In an attempt to create a lasting relationship between the human and monster, the child of a mighty sunwarrior is umbilically attached to the young Sunstalker. This is a highly dangerous practice that occasionally results in a symbiotic link between man and monster. Sometimes the human child gains some of the creatures strange ability to manipulate light. As the Sunstalker uses light to travel, a known technique to hunt these dangerous entities is to travel with a strongly dyed piece of fabric and monitor it closely for strange color shifts and de-saturation patterns. Ancient Sunstalkers will sleep for centuries at a time, floating high in the sky and pulse with vibrant rays of light as they slowly and deeply breath.Collection of design notes and concepts from the development of Kingdom Death: Monster Monster Cards AI Cards Basic Action / Setup *Sunstalker Basic Action Advanced *Cosmic Heat *Presence of the Sun *Red Light, Green Light *Shimmering Atmosphere *Sunshark Bite *Violet Bubble *Viscous UV Beam Basic *Boiling Darkness *Cosmic Roar *Dazzling Beam *Prism Dehydrate *Shadow Tentacles (AI Card) *Sunstare *Tentacle Whip *Verdant Bubble *Verdigris Bubble *Vermillion Bubble Legendary *Oversaturation *Reflective Atmosphere *Shadow Dance Special *Black Blood *Light & Shadow *Living Shadows *Monochrome *Shade *Shadows of Darkness *Solar Energy *Sun Dial Hit Locations *Boiling Mirage Tentacle *Brilliant Mouth *Brilliant Sunshark Belly *Brilliant Sunshark Chest *Brilliant Tentacle *Cosmic Spiracle *Cosmic Stalk Nipple *Cosmic Tentacle *Engulf in Light *Fertility Clasper *Ink Heart *Light Bending *Prismatic Gills *Prismatic Handed Fin *Sunshark Molar *Sunshark Snout *Vomit Kaleidoscope Hunt Events *Black to Blue *Crackling Sunstorm *Cuddling Skeletons *Empty Pool *Heliophobia *Perfect Meadow *Salted Dream *Solar Winds Resources *Black Lens *Brain Root *Cycloid Scales *Fertility Tentacle *Huge Sunteeth *Inner Shadow Skin *Prismatic Gills *Shadow Ink Gland *Shadow Tentacles *Shark Tongue *Small Sunteeth *Stink Lung *Sunshark Blubber *Sunshark Bone *Sunshark Fin Strategy See Sunstalker/Strategy kingdom-death-sunstalker-01_1024x1024.jpg kingdom-death-sunstalker-12_1024x1024.jpg See Also *Infant Sunstalker *Shade *The Great Devourer References